


Netflix and Chill

by Nadezhda (Emily_Nicaoidh)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, Hot Springs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Islands, M/M, Pacific Northwest, Vampire!Viktor, netflix, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/pseuds/Nadezhda
Summary: Yuuri spends a few days alone at a hot spring resort on an island, where he meets the man of his dreams -- who might not actually be a man at all....





	Netflix and Chill

The sky was pitch black by the time Yuuri finished his hike. The trail was a loop around the base of the mountain in the center of the island, and Yuuri was grateful he had chosen one that ended near the resort's spa. He hurried over the bridge which lead across a roaring creek that emptied into the Pacific, then up the few steps that lead to the spa. 

 

On the wall beside a four foot tall Ganesh statue were several hooks. Yuuri kicked off his hiking boots and shed his clothes as quickly as he could, hanging them on a free hook and stuffing his socks into his boots.

 

Naked and starting to shiver, Yuuri stepped into a shower stall and quickly washed off, soaping himself up with what smelled like a homemade lavender castile soap and rinsing off the grime of his hike. Once he was reasonably clean he switched off the shower and headed over to the pools. 

 

There were three square pools with sides about five feet long. The pool on the left was occupied by a trio of girls, and the middle one had a pair of older couples in it, so Yuuri decided to go for the pool on the right, the one closest to the steps and to another large Ganesh statue. A single man sat in that pool, leaning back against the side with his eyes closed. And he was naked, which meant that he probably would not comment on Yuuri's choice to go nude at this "clothing optional" spa.

 

Yuuri slid in the the water, his feet tingling a little as they adjusted from being wet and exposed to the chilly air. This island, located in the San Juans, was warmer than the rest of the USA in January, but 45 F was still chilly, especially when you had just showered off outdoors. 

 

His knees, which had begun to ache after the long hike, stopped complaining immediately once Yuuri was in the water. Yuuri settled onto the bench built in the the pool a respectable distance away from his possibly-asleep pool mate and took severl deep breaths of the salty, cool island air.

 

"Long day?" The voice came from his left, and Yuuri snapped his eyes open, not remembering when he had closed them. The man he was sharing the pool with had woken up and was looking closely at Yuuri.

 

"I did the Mt. Constitution perimeter trail," Yuuri said. "Didn't realize it would take so much out of me." 

 

"Oh, that's a good trail," the other man offered, pushing back some of the silver hair that had fallen into his eyes. "I've done that one a few times. It always wipes me out. The elevation gain is more than you'd expect for something that only circles a mountain."

 

"Yeah," Yuuri said, not really sure what to say to that. "It was my first time doing that hike and that definitely took me by surprise too."

 

His neighbour apparently didn't have anything to say in response to that, and Yuuri leaned back against the side of the pool so that he could rest his head while he looked up at the stars. The air was dense with fog from the hot pools, but this far from civilization, the stars were bright and numerous. 

 

"That's what I was doing too, when I fell asleep," the other man chuckled. "It's an amazing view."

 

Yuuri glanced over at the other man, who was decidedly not looking at the stars. 

 

"There are a lot of beautiful things on this island," Yuuri agreed, leveling his gaze at his neighbour and praying he wasn't misreading things. 

 

He wasn't. "Wow! I'm Viktor, by the way," the other man offered, along with a heart-shaped smile.

 

"Yuuri," Yuuri replied. 

 

"So, Yuuri, what brings you out here?" Viktor asked. "It's not an easy place to get to."

 

"I had some time off from work, and seeing as the rest of the country is a frozen hellscape right now, thought I'd come out here," Yuuri answered. "I'd always wanted to see the Pacific Northwest and this seemed like a good time. What about you?"

 

"I was visiting relatives on the mainland, but needed to get away from them for a few days," Viktor replied. "I'd read about this place and decided to try it out."

 

"It's amazing how quiet it gets a night," Yuuri said. "No sound, no light, nothing. Just absolute darkness." 

 

"So you're out here alone, then?" Viktor's expression, which was difficult to make out in the darkness, seemed to sharpen at Yuuri's words.

 

"Yeah. My buddy wanted to go to Seattle, for the shopping and instas, he said, so I'm going to meet up with him in a few days," Yuuri said. "But the opportunity to come out here seemed too good to miss."

 

"I'm glad you came," Viktor said, and Yuuri blushed.

 

They heard the rain before they felt it: soft plashes against the waxy cedar leaves that finally turned to cold droplets landing on Yuuri's hair, dripping down his glasses, which fogged up even more. After a halfhearted attempt to wipe them off, Yuuri gave up and took them off and left them folded on the side of the pool.

 

"Wow," Viktor said softly, watching Yuuri take his glasses off.

 

"Listen," Yuuri started, "maybe I'm misreading this, and if I am I'm sorry, but...do you want to come back to my cabin with me?"

 

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried. "I would love to."

 

"Great. Okay. I honestly had no plan past inviting you," Yuuri said honestly, taking a deep breath.

 

"Well. We could start by getting out and drying off," Viktor offered. 

 

"Right. Yeah. Let's do that," Yuuri agreed. He stood up and walked to the middle of the pool, where it was deep enough if he bent his knees for him to duck his head underwater.

 

"Gotta stay warm for the walk," Yuuri explained when he came out of the water. "My cabin's one of the ones across the upper field."

 

Viktor smiled and climbed out of the pool, and Yuuri took the opprtunity to sneak a glance at parts of Viktor that he had studiously avoided looking at before. 

 

"Coming?" Viktor was watching him, but instead of annoyance or impatience his eyes were sparkling with mirth, and he was leaning down to offer Yuuri a hand out of the pool.

 

"Yeah," Yuuri said, taking the hand and hauling himself out of the water.

 

They dressed quickly and efficently, patting themselves dry with the resort's towels before bundling up against the night's chill, and soon Yuuri had his boots back on and was giving his hair one last towel down while he waited for Viktor to get his shoes on.

 

"Ready," Viktor said. 

 

They dropped their towels in the bin and headed out of the gate and across the noisy stream, and at some point on the bridge Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and squeezed it. Yuuri thought he felt his heart stop, but he squeezed Viktor's hand back, and after that they walked a little closer together. 

 

The upper field was past the chicken house and the resort's organic garden, and Yuuri and Viktor walked in silence hand in hand until they reached the field. 

 

"Oh," Yuuri murmured, dropping Viktor's hand to point at a pair of white dots in the field ahead of them. "Look, that's a deer."

 

"You've got good eyes," Viktor said. "Are you sure you need glases?"

 

"You caught me, they're actually fake, just my secret defense to keep men from hitting on me when I'm on vacation. Oh wait," Yuuri joked, taking Viktor's hand again. 

 

"I'm wounded," Viktor said, trying and failing to sound hurt.

 

Yuuri lead the way on the gravelly path across the field, with Viktor trailing along half behind him. The path wasn't wide enough for them to walk side by side, but Yuuri found himself not wanting to let go of Viktor's hand, and Viktor seemed okay with walking half behind Yuuri, half off of the path.

 

"This one's mine," Yuuri said as the approached a small cabin with its porch light left on. Viktor followed him up the three short steps, and they stopped under the lamplight so that Yuuri could fish in the pocket of his fleece hoodie for the key.

 

"Got it," Yuuri muttered. The lock on this cabin always seemed to jam, and after a few wiggles of the key he had it unlocked. 

 

As Yuuri pulled the door open, light from the porch lamp spilled into the small cabin, illuminating the room enough for Yuuri to see the small mirror that was hung at head height above the sink on the wall opposite the door. He glanced at it and felt his blood freeze. 

 

Yuuri knew Viktor was standing behind him. Standing very close behind him, in fact. But the reflection in the mirror showed only Yuuri. Forgetting about the door and leaving it hanging open, Yuuri whirled around to stare at Vikor. 

 

"You don't have a reflection," Yuuri said, realizing his voice was rising higher as his anxiety spiked, but not caring at the moment.

 

"I don't," Viktor agreed, with a slight nod. "Shall we go inside? You did invite me."

 

"Oh my god, I invited you," Yuuri realized with dread. "I--yeah, I guess."

 

He stepped inside his cabin and flicked on the light switch be the door. 

 

The cabin was one single room, with a closet-like bathroom at the back that was given some privacy by a sliding door. The bed was nearest to the door, and beyond it were a skinny table and a compact kitchen, with a teakettle sitting on top of a miniature stove beside the sink, above which hung the mirror.

 

"I liked where this was going better when we were still in the pools," Viktor said, bending to take his shoes off. 

 

"Apparently not where I thought it was going," Yuuri said, watching Viktor warily. He wished he had thought to pack his own chopsticks. All these American kitchens had were flatware, which were fine for eating but completely useless for situations such as the one Yuuri had blindly walked into.

 

"What's wrong?" Viktor asked. 

 

"You're seriously asking me that?" Yuuri said. "You're a vampire, I don't know you at all, and I've just invited you into my cabin. Basically everything is wrong."

 

An indecipherable expression crossed Viktor's face. "I forgot," he said. 

 

"What?"

 

"I forgot? That I'm...you know. I was just really attracted to you," Viktor said.

 

"Wow." Yuuri leaned against the kitchenette counter. It wasn't that he didn't believe Viktor. It's just that when a vampire was standing in your cabin insiting that he had forgotten he was a vampire, well, that did tend to stretch one's willing suspension of disbelief a bit.

 

"What if we just...ignored that?" Viktor suggested. "I came back with you because I'm interested in you. I think you like me too? What if we just went with that instead?"

 

Yuuri chewed on his lip, trying to decide if Viktor was being honest, and it wasn't until he tasted something warm and metallic that he realized how unfortunate of a choice that was.

 

"Well. Maybe. I was thinking we could watch some netflix, and then..." There was no sofa in the cabin, and both their eyes fell on the bed. 

 

"Great!" Viktor said, with perhaps a bit more enthusiasm than was genuine, and bounced onto the bed. "I love netflix!"

 

Yuuri couldn't help it--he laughed. "I can't believe you," he said quietly, but he retrieved his laptop from the narrow table and joined Viktor on the bed, carefully sitting close enough to him that Viktor hopefully would not think that he was trying to run, but far enough that he felt like he'd have a second to react if Viktor tried anything.

 

Continue watching for Yuuri brought up an embarrassing list of home renovation shows, but Viktor exclaimed "I love that one!" and pointed to one of the shows with a weirder premise, so Yuuri clicked it on and settled back against the pillows. 

 

It was an episode he had seen several times before and Yuuri still found himself unable to follow the plot. Instead he was hyperaware of Viktor, tensing up each time the other man moved, which was a lot. Viktor got really into these kinds of shows, it turned out. He gasped when asbestos was found in the walls of an old home. He cheered when a grandma grabbed the sledgehammer to make the first (admittedly small) hole in a kitchen wall for a renovation. He laughed at every pun the builders made, no matter how eye-roll inducing Yuuri found it, and turned to give Yuuri a high five when the renovations were finally revealed at the end of the episode. Yuuri returned the highfive, watching Viktor's expression warily.

 

"You really do love these shows," Yuuri marveled, enjoying watching Viktor's reactions. 

 

"Why do you sound surprised?"

 

"Well...It's not really what I expected?"

 

"Is that good?"

 

"I'm starting to think so," Yuuri said, leaning back against the headboard and letting his shoulders bump against Viktor's. "Let's watch another?"

 

This time, a lesbian couple battled mold in their attic, while an older couple searched for a beach home. Viktor looked almost ill when the extent of the mold infestation was revealed, but as soon as the hazmat-suited women were blasting away at it with cleaner he was cheering again. 

 

"These people always think a wrong wallpaper color is a dealbreaker, but they think completely redoing a bathroom is no big deal," Viktor complained, pointing at the retired couple when they were back on the screen. "Have any of these people ever retiled a bathroom? I doubt it." 

 

Yuuri couldn't help it--he laughed.

 

Somewhere around the middle of the episode, when the attic was pronounced clean and the renovations were about to begin, Yuuri realized two things: that Viktor's hand was in his hair, gently carding through the slightly stiff strands, and that he liked it. He rested his head on Viktor's shoulder so that he could reach the far side, and Viktor hummed contentedly.

 

"This is nice," Yuuri said sleepily as the episode was ending. 

 

"Are you kidding? They picked the worst house! They should have gone with the one farther from the shore. That island is prone to hurricanes," Viktor ranted, then looked over at Yuuri, who was blinking up at him and silently laughing. "Oh. You mean this. Netflix and chill. Yes. I think so too."

 

"Do...do you want to stay over?" Yuuri asked, forcing the words out before he could think better of it. "If you're tired. The bed's big enough for both of us." _Yes, contratulations, idiot, he already knows that because you're both already in the bed_ , Yuuri thought. _Great. First I don't want him here and now I'm afraid of scaring him off. This is the weirdest night of my life._

 

"Yes," Viktor breathed. "I mean...are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure." 

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Yuuri leaned up, gave Viktor a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried off to the small bathroom. 

 

"Just gonna brush my teeth," he called, once the door was safely shut, so that he coudl wonder _oh my god, why did I do that, what am I even doing tonight, he probably didn't want that at all and now he thinks I'm some kind of freak_ in peace.

 

Embarassment notwithstanding, Yuuri did have to leave the bathroom eventually. When he returned to the main room of the cabin, Viktor was underneath the covers, and his pants and shirt were strewn on the floor. Yuuri refused to allow himself to wonder where Viktor's underwear was, or if he had even put any on after his soak in the hot springs, and took off his own shirt and pants and climbed into bed.

 

"Well."

 

"Well."

 

"Uh, goodnight, I guess?" Yuuri said.  His mind was playing a helpful loop of "you can't go to sleep there's a vampire in your bed" and "don't you dare go to sleep there's a hot man in your bed" and somehow to spite both, he fell asleep almost immediately. 

 

 

Viktor was not a morning person, Yuuri discovered. He awoke to the sight of Viktor lying on his bad, an arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sunlight that was streaming in through the half-pulled curtains, muttering something in his sleep that sounded suspiciously like "nooo, five more minutes, spasibo spasibo." 

 

Yuuri laughed quietly to himself and pressed a kiss to Viktor's forehead, admiring the way his silver hair fanned over the pillow. 

 

"Mmh. Yes. More," Viktor mumbled, rolling towards Yuuri and reaching for him. When his hand met Yuuri's face, Yuuri kissed his palm. 

 

"More of what?" Yuuri asked.

 

"What?" Viktor sounded disoriented, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, sorry, I talk in my sleep sometimes."

 

"Oh. Sorry for kissing you while you were asleep, then," Yuuri muttered. 

 

"My heart!" Viktor clasped his chest dramatically. "The only way you can make it up to me is by kissing me again while I'm awake. Otherwise I will perish," he announced.

 

"Um, okay," Yuuri giggled. 

 

"What? Everybody knows that about vampires. If our true love kisses us while we're asleep it's fatal unless they immediately do it again as soon as we wake up." 

 

"Is that right?" Yuuri leaned forward, bumping his forehead softly against Viktor's. "I can't let that happen."

 

"No," Viktor breathed. "You can't." 

 

Yuuri let his lips brush Viktor's, just once, then he sat back. 

 

"Gotta wait for the second date for more," Yuuri said, and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this while at a hot spring on an island earlier this week. The island it's set on is real, though I took some liberties with the layout of the trails in the state park. If anyone figures it out let me know in the comments :)
> 
> Viktor's strong opinions on home renovation shows are all just me shamelessly stanning my own opinions. It drives me nuts when someone's like "i hate this paint colour so we can't buy this house, but oh that other one if we redid the entire kitchen and also put in some new plumbing it would be perfect" im over here like ????girl???? have you ever retiled a bathroom (I have). Anyway, I feel like Viktor would get SUPER into those kinds of design-related shows.


End file.
